Love Love Shine Book 1
by Sainted Dream
Summary: LEMONS. The yyh gang has entered the Dark Tournament, a new team; Team Black Out, has also entered, but when Chinori, a member of the team gets kidnapped by Ice Angel an assasin and theif. Now the yyh gang has to save her. But is that it, or is there more
1. Chapter 1 The Start of it All

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Start of it All**_

Chinori followed Rinku down the hall, her arms crossed, "Okay, you hide in the room. This'll be the test to see how smart they are. No one can find you!" Rinku stated his hands behind his head as they walked. Chinori nodded with a blank face.

Alica was walking down a hallway when all of a sudden she heard a little noise. She went to found what it was, but she just ignored. That's when she bump into a boy she was familiar with. She held her head down where eyes wouldn't show. "Gomenasai," she whispered to him, and just walked on past him.

Rinku went into Team Urameshi's room and started drinking the coffee. Chinori hid behind a chair her arms crossed.

Alica heard more rustling somewhere. She turned around, and went to where she heard the sound. She opened the door slightly to peak in...

Rinku took a loud sip of the coffee to get the gangs attention. Chinori smirked at how slow they were. Hiei turned around and glared at Rinku.

Alica took a real good look at the people in the room. She look at the picture that she held in her hand, and look at the girl. She put my hood back over my head, and kicked the door wide open. She un-sheath her katana and attack the guy who had porky pine black hair.

Hiei blocked with ease, "Who are you?" he asked with a glare.

Rinku looked on with interest. Chinori leaned against the wall bored at the new guest.

Alica smirked. "I'm the famous assassin, Ice Angel. Now if you all value your lives I want that girl over there on that chair. My master needs use for her." Chinori blinked and looked up at the girl she now knew as 'Ice Angel'.

Rinku now looked more then just a little interested. Suddenly, Alica vanished out of nowhere. Ice covered the room, and everyone started to get a little chill, except porky pine boy. She grabbed the girl by the waist and jump out of a window. Alica spread her blue wings and took flight.

Kurama stepped into the room and blink. "I heard some racket in here and I came to check it out." Kurama looked around the room and notice that it was covered with ice. "Ice Angel has return," he mumbled under his breath.

Rinku smirked, "Yup, and she just met her doom." he stated.

Chinori's arms were still crossed letting this 'Ice Angel' take her where ever. She blinked uninterested.

"Believe me; you don't want to mess with her. She's a ruthless killer. She killed more people and demons then Hiei has. She's a blood sucking demon. Where Ice Angel is taking her to isn't going to be good for her."

Alica carried Chinori Through the air, while doing so, she explained to her what her master wanted with her. "My master wants to have a regular "check up" with you. Don't worry, I promise he won't hurt you. Much..." Alica laughed evilly.

"We need to find Chinori as quick as possible. If I remember, I believe Koenma has put a "keep track" device on her. Let's see where she is taken her to. Maybe that will help us find her master's hide out."

Rinku shrugged his shoulders, "Chinori will be fine. I'll go tell her team. They'll wanna find her too, I guess." he said walking out of the room.

Chinori shrugged lazily as she looked around.

Four guys walked down the hall towards Rinku who had just walked out of Team Urameshi's room, "Where is she Rinku?" the red haired guy asked.

Alica land on the ground swiftly. Her wings contract back and forward making a large gust of wind. She slammed Chinori against a hard surface. I put her hands behind her back, tied them with a strong hold of rope. Alica held her by the collar and told her to move. She contracted her wings to go back into her back. They started to walk through the cave. It was lightly dimmed with burning candles on the shelves. There was the stench of blood everywhere. As they walked closer to the end they heard a man cackling. Alica threw Chinori to the man. "Here you go, master." She bow to him, and sat on one nee.

"Good work, Ice Angel. Here's your pay." He threw a pack of gold towards Alica. She caught it with one hand.

"Thank you." She turned on her heels and walked out of the cave. She spread her wings and took flight in the sky.

Chinori looked at the man with little interested, she stood up and with a flick of her finger the ropes holding her hands fell to the ground. Chinori moved her hands to look at them; she blinked once and crossed her arms.

Kurama was typing really quickly in the computer. "Found her. She's in Rock Bottom Hill. Not to far from here. Let's get a move on." The gang ran outside to start their new rescue mission.

"You people shouldn't worry about her." Koru stated coldly looking mostly at Kurama.

"Yeah, you guys don't even know her." Metaru added. Hishigata and Kaji nodded in agreement.

Kurama looked at them blankly. "We actually do care. We're on our way to get her."

"You can join us if you want to," Kuwabara said; Hiei whacked him the head. Hiei looked up in the sky to see someone fly over the trees. He pointed up at the sky.

"There she goes." Hiei jump in a tree and followed her. Metaru didn't even look up, a smirk on his face. He suddenly vanished and reappeared on top of a tree a little ways in front of the Ice Angel. He put his hand on his silver metal necklace and it turned into a chain filled with his demon energy. In an instant it was around Alica and pulling her towards him.

Chinori stared at the man bored, "Can I go now?" she asked.

Alica smirked at the demon. "You don't know what you got yourself into." The wind blew and her hood came off. Her eyes glowed an eerie blue. Her pupils didn't even show. Fangs grew, and she showed them. Her hand broke through the chains and took a hold of it. Soon the chain turned into ice. She tapped the iced chain and it broke into pieces. She flew to him and attack.

She scratched his cheek and punched him in the gut. She kicked him the head and threw him in a tree.

Kuro jumped up and attacked her with his own ice attacks.

Metaru wiped the little bit of blood off of her cheek and glared at the 'insolent female'.

Alica chuckle lightly and vanished in thin air. She went behind porky pine boy and whisper in his ear, "Be aware," before he could turn she was gone. The wind whistled through the air, and a single blue feather was left on the ground.

The man ducked tape Chinori's mouth, and tied her legs. He sat her down on a doctor's table. "Now, Chinori, I'm just going to give you a regular check up, to see if you change any," he explained. He gave her shot on her right room, and injected medicine in her. Then he took some blood from her and put it in a vile. "There you go, Chinori, you're all done. To bad you have to forget all this, but it's the way it has to go." He injected another shot in her; soon after Chinori fainted.

Alica walk into the cave. "Ah, Ice Angel, just the demon I wanted to see; take this girl back to the castle and keep a look out on her."

"Yes, Master." Alica took the unconscious girl in her arms, and took her back to the castle, unseen. She flew in a tree after she drop her off and watch. She masked her spirit energy, making sure no one will find her.

Chinori woke up sooner then expected, 'What a fool, like hell some crap meds could make me forget.' she thought to herself with a mental smirk.

Chinori moved her toe and the ropes fell to the ground her legs now free. She pulled the tape off of her mouth. She closed her eyes and sent a message to Rinku, 'Rinku...Rinku answer me damn it!' she mentally yelled. Rinku's head shot up suddenly.

Koru looked at Rinku, "What's up, Rinku?" he asked.

Rinku thought for a moment, "Chinori-san." he replied. "Yeah? Where are you?" he asked out loud.

Chinori mentally smirked, "Here's directions from our energy here." she said sending him a "map".

Rinku nodded, "okay." he said out loud again. Koru looked at Rinku for the information they needed. "She's here." Rinku said and stated drawing Koenma's castle in the dirt at his feet.

Alica slid her hood back over her head. She took out her compact and spoke to it. "Master, she remembers." The master chuckled.

"Just let her be." He said laughing evilly.

Alica shut her compact shut and sat still, waiting to see what will happen.

"Koenma's," Hiei stated looking at the picture with interest.

"Koenma?" Kaji asked confused.

Chinori stood up and started looking around bored.

Yusuke looked around at the people. "What?"

Alica sat in the tree; her eyes glaring at the gang. That's when she felt someone hit her behind the neck. She felled out of the tree, and hit the ground. Her vision went blurry as she strained her eyes to see who knocked her. Her hood uncovered her head "H-how?" Whoever did it was definitely was smirking. That was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

Kurama took Chinori's team to Koenma's castle where they looked around for Chinori.

Chinori left the room and lazily walked around "looking" at things with little interest.

When Alica woke up tied to a chair. She felt like all energy was all drained. 'What the heck? Where am I?' Her head felt dizzy. She struggle against the ropes, and even tried to ice them, but I couldn't.

"You can't break those, Ice Angel, or should I say, Alica?" She glared at the man who said the toddler.

"How dare you restrain me in these chains!" She glared even more at the toddler. I tried to bite through the ropes with my fangs.

"All your energy has been restrain in those ropes. Now, tell us, why did you take Chinori?" Alica looked at him like I didn't even know.

"I'll never tell you. I can't betray master."

Chinori heard the yelling and walked into the room bored. She looked at Koenma and Alica.

"Why not?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Alica struggled against the ropes, but to get shock instead.

Chinori listened and "watched" the argument with little interest.

"No use, Alica. These ropes have electricity power in them. The more you struggle, the more you get shock." Alica cursed him. She looked down at the ground.

"I owe him." Koenma looked at Alica with interest.

"What do you owe him?"

"My thanks,"

"What do you mean?" Alica growled. Her eyes begun to turn back to an eerie blue, but she got shock again. This time she squinted in pain.

"He saved my life," she whispered.

Chinori walked over to Alica and sat down in front of her now interested. Alica looked at Chinori with an aggregated face. She spit in her face, but to get shock once more. She howled a little bit. "The more you reject, Alica, the stronger the shocks grow."

"Shut up!" Chinori wiped the spit and continued to stare at Alica. Alica shook in the chair, trying to get out. The ropes kept on shocking her. Each time her shouts grew louder and louder, "Crap you, Koenma!" Alica hang her head down. She shook in the chair and whimper.

Chinori leaned forward and traced the ropes with her finger tips. Alica looked at Chinori with sad eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered very silently. She looked away, and a tear went down her cheek. It hit the floor with a clang. It turned into a rare tear drop. It was a light blue color, and dark blue fire burning in it.

Chinori picked up the tear with a curious face. Chinori touched the ropes again and they fell to the ground letting Alica go. Chinori started looking at the tear once again.

Alica stood up from the chair. "Thank you," she whispered. She bowed to Koenma, on her knees. "Please save me, Koenma." tears went down her cheeks, and they all clang onto the floor. "Please, I want to be free again."

Chinori looked at Alica blankly and picked up all of the tear gems. "Please, please, I'll do anything! Just help me, please." Alica suddenly screamed out of pain. More tears ran down her cheeks. She held her hand on her stomach. When she took it off blood was on it. There was a sudden wound. "I'm sorry," Alica soon passed out.

Chinori caught Alica with ease. Chinori carefully laid Alica down on her back. Chinori put her hands over the wound and the wound vanished.

"Why did you just save her for, after she kidnapped you?" Koenma ask

Chinori shrugged her shoulders lazily. Chinori's team walked into the room.

Yusuke and Hiei walked into the room after Chinori's team walked in. Yusuke looked at all the blood and tear gems. "I know you were going to get answers out of her, but did you have to go this critical?" Yusuke asked.

"There was a... accident." Koenma said with eyes wide.

Chinori picked up each tear gem and wrapped them in a bandana. She put the bandana in her pocket to give to Alica later.

Kuro shook his head at Chinori, "He's gonna know what happened." he stated, Chinori stopped dead in her movement her eyes wide with fear. She started shaking violently.

"Do you know anything about Alica?" Kurama asked Koenma. Rinku ran up to Chinori and pulled her into a hug rocking back and forth slowly.

"Apparently, I do. Alica is, well, a princess of the ice demons, any type of ice demon, including ice goddess. She was banded from birth when she was a child. Apparently she was found by her "master" and was raised to be an assassin and a thief."

Raji sighed and punched the wall, "Great, more people to protect. Great." he yelled punching the wall again. The wall broke apart like a rock hitting glass.

Hishigata sighed, "This...will not turn out well."

Metaru looked at Chinori then Alica; "We had enough trouble just protecting Chinori now we got this other chick too?" he glared at the 2 girls.

An eerie blue light grew around Alica's body. Alica was lifted from the ground. She was floating the air. She mumbled a chant under her breath, and went back on the ground. All her wounds were healed.

Chinori pulled away from Rinku's hug and gave in a small smile. Rinku nodded and let her go. Chinori stood up and looked down at Alica.

Alica squinted her eyes open, but she could only see white. After a few moments laying there her vision came back. She tried to get up, but a wave of shock went up her spinal cord and shocked her. She lay back down on the ground, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

Raji left the room angrily.

"Chinori, we should leave, we have to get back to the tournament." Metaru stated a little irritated. Chinori looked down at Rinku then at Metaru. She nodded and Rinku smiled.

Kurama picked Alica up from the ground, and took her to the guest room at the mansion.

Kuwabara looked confused at the entire problem. "Are you all going to continue with the tournament?" Koru asked.

Hiei watched as Kurama left with Alica in his arms. He didn't answer Koru's question as he left the room without a word.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other before Yusuke finally answered, "Yeah, we gotta continue fighting in the tournament." he replied. Hishigata looked at Yusuke with mild interest before shrugging his shoulder and heading for the door. Chinori and Rinku followed.

* * *

Written with Ice Angel; fanfiction ID: 1478233.


	2. Chapter 2 New Questions

_**Chapter 2**_

_**New Questions**_

Alica's eyes opened slightly. The sun was showing through the curtains brightly. She sat up from the bed and looked around the room. "Where am I," she called out.

"Koenma's," Hiei answered from the window sill.

She looked over to the source of the voice to see porky pine boy. "Who the hell are you?" Alica reached for her side to find her katana, but it wasn't there. She growled, and her eyes were glairing at him.

"Hiei." he replied simply.

"Hiei huh, famous assassin/thief, the owner of the Jagan, huh, it's nice to meet someone close to my level, finally."

Hiei smirked, "Hn." Alica crossed her arms, and leaned against the headboard.

"I see that Koenma caught you, right? Course he did, if he didn't you wouldn't be here." Alica looked towards Hiei and smirk.

Hiei glared at her, "So what if he did?"

"It took him a hundred years to catch me. No hard feeling, in other words." Alica closed her eyes for a moment, keeping that smirk on her face. Hiei looked back out the window still glaring. Alica peeked one eye open, and looked at him. "Pissed I see?" Hiei's glare deepened at the window.

"Hn." he replied.

"Auu,"

Chinori headed to the tournament with her team. She looked around for Team Urameshi, but saw them no where in sight and they had the first fight.

Kurama walked into the open room to see Alica conscious and Hiei glaring out the window. "Alica, Koenma wants to see you." Hiei looked at Kurama with little interest. Alica got up from her bed, and walk to the office.

"What do you want, diaper rash?"

Koenma glared at the nickname given to him, "I want you to join Team Urameshi for the Dark Tournament." Alica smirk.

"Why would I, the greatest assassin/thief of all time, join your team?"

"Cause you want my help for one. But you can always just sit in Spirit World prison for the rest of your life." Koenma stated.

"How can you help me? Master kept a tracking device implanted in my spinal cord."

"Chinori can remove it." Rinku said walking into the room, Chinori behind him. "When Team Urameshi wasn't around we came to see what was up. Your fight starts in 15 minutes." Rinku added.

"How can she get the device out of my back?" Alica asked, with a curious face.

Rinku looked at Chinori with a smile. Chinori walked up to Alica lazily, Rinku followed. Chinori looked at Alica's top and Rinku got what she wanted, "She wants you to take off your top." Rinku stated looking away. Alica growled. She told the boys to turn around and cover their eyes.

"If you dare peek I'll kill you." Alica undid her cloak, and let it slid down off her body and onto the floor. She reached for the band of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. "Make it quick," she growled.

Chinori didn't reply as she traced her fingers down Alica's spine. She finally found the tracker and sighed lightly. Chinori pulled out a knife inside a sheath. She handed it to Alica lazily, "Hold this." Chinori spoke for the first time. Rinku couldn't help but look at Chinori shocked.

I took hold of the knife. For some reason, I had a feeling that I could trust her.

Chinori pulled out another small knife and pulled it out of the sheath. She handed the sheath to Rinku who kept his eyes away from Alica. Chinori used the knife to cut at the skin all the way to the bone until the tracker was in view.

Rinku couldn't help but look grossed out at the sight.

Alica winced at the pain, but didn't budge.

Chinori didn't seem to mind the bloody sight as the traced her fingers over the tracker. Chinori started picking at the tracker with the knife slowly edging it out in a very painful way. Alica bit her tongue to keep her from crying out loud.

Chinori stopped and held the knife in her mouth while she dug through one of her pockets. She pulled out what looked like a bottle of water. She poured a little of the "water" on the wound. The wound instantly started to hurt like hell but stopped bleeding; the blood vanishing cleaning out the wound. The wound slowly stopped hurting. Chinori started picking at the tracker again this time Alica didn't feel a thing.

After a few minutes Chinori was able to slip the tracker out. She pulled out bandages and wrapped the small wound. Alica sigh in relief. 'It's finally over,' she thought to her self.

Chinori handed Alica her clothes then started looking at the tracker with mild interest. Rinku examined it too.

Alica put her shirt back on, and felt the small wound on her back. Chinori put the still working tracker in her pocket and put her knives and bottle of "water" away. "If you all don't hurry, Team Urameshi will be disqualified." Rinku brought up.

Alica bowed to Chinori. "Thank you." Chinori looked at Alica lazily and shrugged.

"I'll accept, Koenma; about being on the team."

Koenma smiled hiding his surprise, "Thank you." he said making a mental note to thank Chinori for her help later.

Alica crossed her arms. "Now what?"

"Well, we should probably get to the fight before we're disqualified!" Yusuke stated getting a nod from Rinku.

Alica nodded her head. "Where to?"

Koenma made a portal, "Here." He said as Kurama and Hiei walked into the room. Rinku and Chinori headed through the portal first. Kurama and Hiei had been standing outside the door the entire time. Alica took a few steps to the portal, but before she entered she looked behind her and said, "Coming?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes." he said and walked through the portal. Hiei followed after Alica walked through.

She looked around the features. The sky was blue with clouds; there were green plants and trees. Everything seemed normal, but sadly, it wasn't. From the view Alica could see all the contenders and audience were demons. She smirked at all the demons. She put her hood back over head, and walked behind Yusuke.

Alica stood on the battle ground. The Koto, the referee, told them to begin. The opponent, who was a fire demon, went to attack Alica. Before he even touched her she vanished, and bam! Blood shot out of his body. The fire demon fallen to the ground, dead. Alica licked the blood off her hand, and licked her lips. "His blood was sweet. He was a easy win" Alica went off the platform with a smirk on her face.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all looked more then just a little surprised at the quick win.

"The winner of the first match is Team Urameshi!" Koto; the ref. said into the mic. Chinori looked mildly surprised; Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara congrats on Alica's winnings.

"Whatever. He was way too easy." Alica rolled her eyes, under her hood, and walked over to the bench, and

Team Black-Out, Chinori's team, walked up to the ring. Chinori walked up deciding to take her fight first. The demon known as Jiro walked up to the area and took a fighting stance a smirk on his face. Chinori just looked bored. Koto started the fight and Jiro charged at Chinori.

Chinori side stepped him lazily and looked at him bored. He kept trying to attack her but all she did was step to the side. Quickly getting bored Chinori pulled out the knife she had let Alica hold. When Jiro charged at her this time she stabbed the knife through his neck and spinal cord. She pulled the knife down his back literally cutting is spine in half. He fell to the ground with a thud and Chinori licked the knife clean before putting it away. Koto pronounced the win.

Alica smirked in the background. 'She's got spunk.'

Koto pronounced Team Black-Out the winners because of three straight wins.

One of the members on the opposite team glared and stepped onto the ring, "This isn't over yet! Come up here and fight me! If I win, we get to move ahead!" the demon said confidently. Team Black-Out looked back at him.

Chinori lazily walked up to the demon and took a fighting stance. "So you agree?" the demon asked with a smirk. Chinori merely nodded. The demon went up to full power. Chinori looked bored again. The demon began firing HUGE blasts of energy at Chinori. She jumped up and did flips over each of the blasts with ease.

"Stop playing around, Chinori." Koru stated. Chinori's eyes glanced at him and she nodded. She jumped up again and over the demon landing quietly behind him. The demon spun around and blocked Chinori's kick. She pulled out a knife and hid it behind her back. She grabbed the demon by the neck and intently decapitated him. Her knife missed her own hand by mere centimeters. She dropped the now dead demon to the ground and walked away bored.

Alica stepped up to the plate after the decision has been made from the team leader that the girls will fight the girls for this match. "Come on up, Chinori," Koto called out. Chinori lazily walked up and looked at Alica bored.

Alica look at Chinori blankly. "Ready to fight?" Chinori shrugged and looked at Koto to start the fight.

"Let the match begin!" Alica placed her hand on her katana. "Begin!" Koto yelled. Chinori didn't move. Alica glared at Chinori. Chinori gave her a blank look and waited for Alica to make the first move.

Alica jumped in the air and vanished. She blew icy cold breath on the field, and it turned to ice. She grabbed Chinori and punched her. Then she jumped far back away from her. Then she charged again and punched her in the face. Chinori flipped and wiped the blood from her mouth. Alica changed into her neko form, but no one could see it, thanks to her cloak covering her.

Chinori sensed the energy change and pulled out her knives. Alica saw the knives pulled and jump back. She did a few back hand springs till she was at the back of the platform. She raised her arms in the air to start her next attack. Chinori sensed the air shift and knew that Alica had moved and was preparing an attack. She kneeled down.

"Diamond blast!" She threw out her arms out in the air, and huge crystals went everywhere. Only one hit Chinori. Chinori didn't even wince as the diamond hit her shoulder. She pulled the diamond out and threw it to the ground. Chinori decided to stop playing around now and actually win this. She jumped up and secretly poured a liquid onto her knives before she landed again. "Come on, Chinori, I can feel you want to beat me. Go ahead!"

Chinori's lazy expression didn't change as she charged at Alica and stabbed her in the stomach with both of her knives. She pulled them up cutting deep into Alica's skin.

Alica didn't even wince, "Is that all you have?" Alica pulled out the knives and let the blood run. "Did you know angels wounds can heal quicker?" In a moment or two the wound was completely healed. Alica unsheathe her katana and attack Chinori. She stabbed her in the gut and the shoulder. Chinori didn't wince as she waited for the liquid to take effect. Alica suddenly couldn't move. "What the hell!" She quickly put a shield around her.

Chinori for once showed an expression other then being bored or lazy. Chinori smirked, "You won't be able to move. When I cut you, a poison was put into the blood stream. Heal the wounds, but the poison stays." She started to concentrate real hard to do her next attack.

"You didn't say anything about mind powers." Alica's eyes turned back into an eerie blue.

Chinori put her knives away, "Good-bye." she said ignoring Alica. Alica used her mind to fight Chinori. But suddenly she felt a little tired. "Auu, what's happening to me?" Everything went blurry. Soon, she passed, but not after she used her ice dragon with her powers and hit Chinori.

Chinori fell to the ground and coughed up blood, "Damn." she said trying to stand up. Alica's dragon wrapped around Chinori and squeezed her tight till blood ran out of her. Chinori screamed, her eyes darkening. Her eyes turned a dark grey and her energy went out of control.

Koru, Metaru, Hishigata, Raji, and Rinku's faces paled and backed up against the walls. "This...is not good." Metaru stated eyes almost wide.

Soon after Alica woke up and saw the scene. She saw Chinori losing control. "Crystal, That's enough." She summoned the dragon to come back.

Soon, Alica drank some of her blood that was on the ground, and she was able to move again. "Best thing about being an angel, angel blood is the best healing source for any poison or spell." She felt all restored with power once again.

She went into fighting position, waiting to see what will happen next. Chinori's energy didn't go back to normal. Chinori stood up, her eyes a dark cold grey; energy radiating off of her body. Alica was not fazed at this at all. Instead she disappeared and went behind Chinori. "This is it," Alica whispered in her ear. She took her hand and knock her at the back of her head, took her katana her and stab it through Chinori's gut. Chinori felled to the ground and screamed. Alica used her claws and tab them in Chinori's neck and back line till she passed out. Chinori's body woke up a second later her eyes piercing.

"It won't work." she said in a cold dark voice. Chinori vanished, her claws sharp.

"Won't work on me either,." Alica said in a darker voice. "Once I drank other people's blood I'm invincible."

Chinori smirked, "If you say so." Chinori started attacking Alica with her claws. Alica did the same thing with Chinori. Even if there was a mark on her it healed immediately. Chinori jumped back and pulled out the tracker that had been in Alica's spine. Some of Alica's blood was still on it.

"Shit!" Alica jumped back after she scratched Chinori on the cheek. Chinori's eyes remained dark as she poured her energy into the tracker.

Alica placed a shield around her. She let out her wings and took flight. Chinori let some of her own blood drip onto the tracker. Alica summoned her sorceress staff. "By the power of the gods I cast spell upon thy Chinori. Keep her fall with God's mighty attack. I summon the power of water"

Alica blasted water out of her staff. "Fire, wind, air and ice, together it is the ultimate spell placed upon thee!"

The five elements combine and turned into a blue ball. In that ball of elements was source that will put her to sleep; including her mind and body and anything else inside her to sleep. The ball Hit Chinori before she got a chance to dodge, but the side effects for Alica wasn't good. She had to give up 30 of her spirit energy to do this attack.

Chinori growled, "It won't work. Stop trying." she said covered in blood.

"Think again!" Out of no where her dragon was released from the ball and wrapped around Chinori once again. Chinori didn't seem to care, "This is a waste of my time." she finally said as a black shadow came up from behind her. The shadow grabbed the dragon and destroyed it. Alica stared at the dragon shock. "My-my dragon, it's gone. That can't be!" Alica kneeled on one nee in front of Chinori. "You win this match." She had a smirk on her face. "I'm free," she whispered.

"Chinori is the winner by disqualification."

Chinori smirked, "I'll take anyone else who wishes to fight."

Alica stood up from the ground and held out her hand, "Nice win." The black shadow disappeared behind Chinori and her eyes changed back to normal. She fell forward passing out.

"Chinori!" Alica caught her in her arms. Chinori and Alica's teams ran up to them.

"Is she alright," Yusuke asked first.

"Probably not," Raji answered.

"Yea, she's going to be just fine. Just mentally tired now from my spell I cast on her awhile back. I would have hold out little longer, but I thought she deserve to win. Call me weak, I don't care."

Hishigata put a hand to her forehead, "Definitely not alright." he corrected.

"We have to leave." Koru stated taking Chinori from Alica.

"Don't worry, I'll give her this. It cures anything." Alica held out a tear gem she cried. She took a knife and cut Chinori's wrist.

Koru stopped her, "No."

She placed the gem in that wrist, and used her hand to heal it.

Alica chant a healing spell, hoping that it would work.

"She's not just tired, or sick. Her father found her." Metaru brought up.

"Her father?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Is that bad?'

"Yeah, that's why we joined this." Raji answered.

"To save her life," Rinku said walking up to them sadly.

"What does he want with Chinori?" Yusuke ask.

"Her life, Chinori's father is a lord of a very high power. Chinori was supposed to be married, but she ran away." Raji explained

Yusuke and Alica looked shocked. "I'll kill him," Yusuke whisper, "If he dares touch her!"

"You can't. Her father is the devil himself." Koru stated coldly.

"How is that? Is he satin?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Rinku answered, touching Chinori's cheek. Kurama looked shocked.

"How can this be?!" Yusuke asked loudly.

"Satin is a demon after all." Raji answered as if it were obvious.

"Then this mean Chinori is...Satin's daughter?" Alica asked. That's even worse then her being part Korean from her mother's side.

No one replied.

Alica looked at Chinori. "Why?" she asked. "She's a good girl, and...A good friend..." Alica broke down into tears.

"That's why Chinori ran. She wanted to be who she was. Not who he wanted her to be." Rinku stated sadly tears running down his face.

"This isn't fair! She deserves better!" Alica shouted.

Raji sighed, "Yeah, she does. But that's not what she got."

Hiei's hands were clenched in anger.

"It seems like all she been through is a load of shit! That's no fair! Why her! Why can't it be me!?! I'm the one who deserves all this pain. Why her? She's a caring, good hearted person."

A man walked up an evil smirk on his face, "I'll take her now."

Rinku's eyes widened in fear as he looked at the man, Alica glared at the man. "I know you from somewhere."

"Oh really, I should hope so. I'm very well known." the man said.

Alica went through pocket to see pictures. She looked at the man and back at the picture. "You were my next assassination master assigned to me."

"My name is Yojiru, I am Chinori's father." he said with a proud smirk.

"Hn, I didn't ask you for your name." Alica glared at him. "But I can't be rude, I'm known as Ice Angel around these three worlds." Demons started freaking out in the stadium when they heard my name.

"The famous assassin/thief Ice Angel?" Koto asked.

Alica glared at Koto. "What's it to ya?"

"Oh? An honor," Yojiru stated.

Team Black-Out stood in front of Rinku and Chinori protectively. Alica rolled her eyes.

"You better back off of Chinori. She's not going anywhere with you." Chinori blinked and held her head.

"Of course she is." Yojiru stated.

"Dear, come on. Come back to us." a young woman said walking up to them

"No; she isn't," a girl flew out from the sky. She had long silver hair, silver eyes, and silver wings.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"I'm Silver Wings, angel of hope." Silver wings took Chinori from my arms and teleported to somewhere else.

"Angel of Hope?" Amaya asked.

"My half sister," Alica hissed.

"And who is she?" Kurama asked looking towards the woman next to Yojiru.

"That's Lady Amaya; Yojiru's mate and Chinori's mother." Rinku replied.

Amaya smiled, "Nice to meet you." Chinori stood up and walked in front of her friends. Rinku tried to stop her but to no luck.

"Hn, Back off. This girl is my list. Ice Angel, hand me her." Alica handed her Chinori.

"Well, sorry to make this short, but I have my hope to give." In a split second, she was gone, with Chinori in her arms. Yojiru glared and time literally stopped. Amaya and Chinori were the only ones able to move.

"You can't get her," Alica telepathically message them. "Angel of hope already brought her to Heaven in our world." Once there, she won't be back for awhile."

Chinori forced Silver wings to let her go. Chinori fell to the ground landing on her feet.

"Child, you're in Heaven now. I'm going to help you."

"I don't need help, take me back." Chinori stated angrily.

"So you don't want your father to leave you alone. I was going to give you a second chance to have a better life with someone else. Or do you want to return to being torture? You only get one chance."

"I'll go back; I'm not going to let him stay here. No one else should have to suffer like I did; like I have. I will kill him even if I die trying."

"As you insist," Silver Wings bowed to her and open a portal. "This will take you back to where you left. Good luck, and if you need help with anything, ask Ice Angel to contact me."

Chinori smiled and nodded, "Thanks, I'll do that." she said going through the portal. Time by now, had returned to normal.

Yojiru and Amaya were rather surprised to see Chinori had come back. "Chinori? Why'd you come back? You could have a second chance." Ice Angel asked.

"I could have. But then he'd still be around. It's worth the pain of 1 person to save a million." Chinori answered sadly.

Alica looked at Chinori's father. "You make me, sick. Please don't take Chinori. Take me instead. I'm very valuable around this area. I'll do anything." Alica took off her cape, threw it to the ground, and bow on one knee. "Take me instead. I beg of you. Just leave Chinori alone."

Yojiru smirked, "That might be a good idea."

Chinori's eyes widened, "Like hell you're gonna do that!" she said stepping in front of Alica. Chinori's blind eyes were forced in a pissed glare. Alica kept her head bowed down. A tear went down and a pang was heard. Chinori's glare deepened.

"Stay out of this, Chinori! See what I can make with my tears?" Alica handed a tear gem to Yojiru. "It's very rare and valuable because it only comes from the goddess of Sadness." Yojiru took the tear and his smirk widened. "I'll also do whatever you say no matter what it is. I'll do whatever you want to me no matter what. Just don't bother Chinori any more. I'll give you my life."

Chinori grab her gem from her father, "Back off," she said in a low threatening voice. Yojiru was a little surprised, even he, had never heard her sound like that.

"Stay out of this, Chinori!" Alica yelled.

"Don't you realize I'm giving up my life for you? You won't be doing much if he took you away. If he does I'll kill myself!"

"It's not your problem!" Chinori said with a fierce glare at Alica. Team Black-Out was shocked at her actions to say the least. Alica looked at Chinori with wide eyes.

Suddenly, Alica glared at her. "Fine, if you want to get yourself taken away, fine! I had enough already."

Chinori looked up a smile on her face. She looked back at her father and took a fighting stance, "Well, let's go, you want me, come get Me." she said with a confident smirk.

Alica stood beside Hiei, crossed her arms, and closed her eyes. "Bake," she mumbled.

Yojiru looked at Amaya and Amaya walked over to Yusuke and the gang. She sat down quietly and watched at Yojiru took a fighting stance.

Alica watch closely at the scene in front of her, praying the Chinori will be alright in the end.

Chinori's glare deepened, her energy rising. Yojiru didn't seem to care, his smirk still firmly placed on his face. Chinori jumped up her knives in hand and the fight began.

Yojiru stabbed Chinori in the stomach sending her flying across the stadium. She hit the wall and fell to the ground. Yojiru looked at her from his spot. He hadn't moved a step since the fight began. Chinori's right arm was broken; cuts and bruises covered her body.

"Give up, Chinori. This is a waste of my time." Yojiru said rather irritated. Chinori forced herself to stand up stumbling forward her hand over her stomach.

Alica clap her hands together and said a chant. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

All of Chinori's wounds were healed. "Chinori! You can't die now! You have angel's power in you." Chinori looked shocked for a minute before she smiled confidently. Yojiru glared and started to walk away, "I'm not wasting anymore of my time. Next time we'll take you home. Amaya! We're leaving." he said. Amaya stood up and quickly followed. Chinori smirked as they vanished from sight before she fell to the ground unconscious.

Alica ran to Chinori and hugged her. "As long as that tear gem inside you, you're invincible. Not as powerful as me, but to anyone else, yes." Rinku looked relieved. Everyone ran up to Alica and Chinori. The demons in the stands looked shocked. "Why do you demons look shock for? Want me to knock some sense into your hard skulls?" Alica popped her uncles. "I don't mind. Who wants to be my volunteer?" Alica smirked at the stadium of demons as they ran away.

The Gang laughed. Hishigata walked up to Chinori and picked her up. "She should be fine. With that tear drop in her and all. She shouldn't be damage or hurt." Koru nodded with a small almost unseen smile.

"And Team Urameshi wins!" Koto announced. The demons booed or screamed really loudly.

Raji glared, "Shut you fucked ass demons!" Raji yelled furious. The demons quickly zipped it. Rinku laughed.

Alica crossed her arms and huffed. "Auu," Rinku Laughed. Alica glared at Rinku. "What's so funny?"

Raji glared too, "I'd like to know what's so funny too."

"You two!" Rinku said, cracking up. Rinku continued to laugh. Raji glared lightly at Rinku then sighed. Chinori gave Rinku a small smile of enjoyment.

Alica leaned on Hiei's shoulder, without knowing it. "To tired," Hiei looked down at Alica shocked his cheeks turning a light red. He was tempted to tell her to get off but decided against it and let her stay.

Chinori smiled and told Rinku. Rinku held back another laugh. Alica slightly closed her eyes, trying to fight not to go to sleep. Hiei sighed and picked her up bridal style and took her back to their team's hotel room.

Chinori couldn't hold in a laugh as soon as they were gone.

Alica laid her head against Hiei's chest. "Thank you," She said before she went to sleep. Hiei's blush deepened as he looked down at her. Alica snoozed soundly in Hiei's arms and cuddle a little closer to his body. Hiei's eyes widened his face a dark red now.

Hiei went to lay her down on her bed, but her hands were clutched to shirt and she wouldn't let go. Hiei sighed and took a seat on her window sill with her sitting on his lap. "Hiei," she mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

Written with Ice Angel; fanfiction ID: 1478233. 


	3. Chapter 3 New Show

_**Chapter 3**_

_**New Show**_

Yusuke and Chinori were walking in the woods together talking to each other. "So, what do you do when you're not being looked for," Yusuke said, with his arms behind his head.  
Chinori shrugged, "Train...I guess." her voice was quiet but confident.

"Training, I see anything else besides that?"

"Not really. Why?" She asked.

Yusuke shrugs his shoulders. "Just trying to get to know you, is that a bad thing?"

Chinori blinked, "No...I guess not."

"Well, what about you? What do you do?" she asked curiously.

"School, train, missions, tournaments, battles. All that type of crap."

Chinori looked confused, "School?"

Yusuke blinked at her. "You don't know what school is?"

Chinori shook her head. "Damn,"

Chinori looked confused, "What is...school?"

"School...Is...Um...School is where you go to learn."

Chinori looked confused, "Why would you go someplace to learn? I never did."

"So you can get a job."

"A...job?"

"A job is what one gets after you graduate from school. It provides you money so you can buy things with it."  
Chinori shakes head confused, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"God, you're so lucky not to be in that hell hole!" Chinori giggled, "What's so funny?"

Chinori shrugged, "You're funny." she stated.

Yusuke grinned from ear to ear. He put on his hands on his back, and laughed. "I knew I was funny." Yusuke rubbed his nose, and smiled at Chinori.

Chinori giggled again.

"Oh, wow, that's a second time I've made a beautiful girl laugh." Chinori blushed and looked at Yusuke shocked. "It's true, you really are beautiful." Yusuke looked up at the sky, slightly blushing, and scratched his cheek. Chinori looked at the ground, her cheeks a light red, Thanks."

"No prob." Everything went silent as they continue to walk. "So?"

"So?" Chinori looked a little confused.

"Do you want to go anywhere with me tonight?" Chinori blushed but nodded.

"Great. How 'bout we catch a movie tonight?"

"A Movie?"

"It's a moving picture that has sound to it." Chinori still looks confused,

"I guess we'll see a...movie." she says with a smile.

"Okay, I'll get you at seven." Right now it was three o'clock, at least that's what his watch said. Chinori smiled and ran back to the hotel to get ready.

Yusuke went to his room where the boys were post to stay. He sat down on the couch next to Kurama with a coke in his hand.

"I see that you're happy about something," Kurama said, peeking over his book he was reading.

"I guess yea. I got a date with an amazing, beautiful girl."

"And who is she?"

"Chinori,"

Kurama nodded his head. "Enjoy your date tonight." Kurama went back to reading his book.

Hiei looks down at Alica who's still sleep.

Chinori starts dig through her clothes for something more pretty.

Three hours and thirty minutes later Alica woke up to be sleeping in Hiei's lap. Hiei blushes and looks down at her. Alica blushed, a slight pink and sit up, but apparently she went to close to his face because their faces were only one inch apart. She felt his warm breath against her face and she stared into his eyes. She couldn't look away.

Hiei's hands were around her waist. Her eyes roamed around his face, till she stopped at his lips. They were slightly open. He watched her, and he was starting to move closer to her to kiss.

Alica moved closer to Hiei as their lips slightly touch each other. Then their lips meet all the way into a sweet kiss.

Alica closed her eyes, and her hands went up his chest and placed on his shoulders. Hiei smirked and pulled her close to him. He bit her lower lip lightly. Alica knew what this meant. He wanted in. She slightly parted her lips to let his tongue slither in her mouth. Hiei's tongue went into her mouth and explored every corner.

Alica's tongue rubbed against his. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and she tangled her fingers in his soft hair. Hiei held back a groan. Her fingers were like that of a goddess. Alica explored his mouth, and memorized his taste. Hiei smirked and rubbed her sides lightly. Alica groaned in his mouth. Hiei smirked.

"It's 7, Chinori!" Metaru yelled from outside her bedroom door. Chinori smiled.

Yusuke knocked on Chinori's door. Chinori blushed and headed to the door. Yusuke was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and a long sleeve blue jean jacket. The sleeves were rolled up. Chinori smiled. "You look beautiful."

Chinori blushed, "Thanks."

"No prob. Now, are you ready?" Chinori smiled and takes his hand. Yusuke slightly blushed. Yusuke led her to where the movies were at on the island. "What movie do you want to see?" Chinori looked around. Chinori pointed to a poster. Yusuke looked at the poster Chinori pointed at; Grudge 2. Yusuke smirk. "Two tickets for the Grudge 2." The cashier gave them the tickets after they paid.

"Enjoy the movie." Chinori smiled and looked around excitedly.

Yusuke smiled at Chinori's face. "Snacks?"

Chinori nodded, "A Soda is fine." she said happily.

"Okay." Yusuke order two sodas, his root beer, and Chinori's Pepsi. To eat was large popcorn and whoppers. Chinori smiled and helps him carry the stuff to their seats. No one was in the theater room surprisingly. "Great, it's all for us."

Yusuke and Chinori sat at the back of the theater. Chinori sat next to him happily as the movie started. Yusuke stretch and put his arm around her shoulder, slowly. Chinori blushed but let him.

At about the middle of the movie Chinori started to get scared. She hid her head in Yusuke's shirt. Yusuke looked down at Chinori. He rubbed her arm with his hand. Chinori blushed then looked at the screen again.

Her eyes widened in fear and she instantly jumped into Yusuke's lap her arms around his neck holding onto him for dear life. Yusuke looked at Chinori surprised. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and he held her close.

Hiei pulled away and smirked at Alica. Alica smirked at him back. "Not bad," she said. She breathed in heavily. She licked his cheek. Hiei blushed, a little. "And you taste very good, too."

Chinori smiled, her head hidden in his shirt.

Hiei smirked, "Glad you think so."

Yusuke ran his fingers through her hair.

"We need to do that more often." Alica winked at him. Hiei smirked and pulled her into a kiss again.

Chinori pulled away from his chest her face moving closer to his.

Alica smirked in the kiss, but none the less, she kissed him back.

Yusuke smirked, but moved forward as well till their lips met.

Chinori blushed, a little her hands going to play with his hair.

Hiei started rubbing her sides again softly.

"Hiei," She moaned quickly, and went back to the kiss. Hiei smirked at her reaction.

Yusuke rubbed Chinori's arms up and down. Chinori smiled in the kiss.

Yusuke licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Chinori hesitated, but opened her mouth. Yusuke slid his tongue in her mouth. Chinori ran her tongue over his. Yusuke rubbed his tongue against hers.

Alica rubbed her hands on Hiei's chest, feeling his nice pecks. Hiei groaned lightly in the kiss. Alica smirk against his lips. She rubbed his arms up and down, feeling how tone they are. Hiei smirked and kept rubbing her sides, slowly moving her back.

Chinori pushed her body against Yusuke's. Yusuke rubbed her sides with his hands. Feeling every curve she had. Chinori moaned lightly into the kiss.

Alica's back was lightly laid onto cushion part of the window seal. Hiei straddle her waist, but he continue to kiss.

Yusuke had the tip of his fingers under Chinori's shirt. Chinori blushed but didn't stop him. Yusuke had Chinori's shirt half way up off her, but it didn't went no further then her bra line. He rubbed her sides, this time it was touching skin. Chinori moaned a little louder.

Hiei straddled her waist again as he kissed her.

"Shh." Yusuke told her. He kissed down her neck. Yusuke sucked on this one spot where he heard Chinori moan.

Chinori moaned lightly again and arched her back. Yusuke lifted her shirt all the way over her head, and made her lay down on the carpet floor.

He straddled her waist and took off his shirt. Chinori moaned lightly arching her back again. Yusuke nipped and bit at her neck, while he fondle with her jeans button. Chinori moaned again lightly. Yusuke fondle with her clasp, and unhook it. He slid it off her arms and he looked at her chest. Her breasts were nice and round; very full.

Chinori's blush deepened and she covered herself with her hands embarrassed. Yusuke took her by the arms, and made her part. "Don't, you're beautiful." Chinori blushed and nodded looking away shyly. Yusuke started to suck on her right breast, and massage the other with his hand. Chinori moaned softly.

She hesitated, but started to undo his pants. Yusuke pressed his tongue hard against her nipple, and circled it around. Chinori moaned louder and arched her back. Yusuke finished taking off his pants. Now he was only in his underwear. Chinori blushed at the site. "Like what you see?"

Chinori's blush deepened as she nodded. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Chi-nor-i," he whispered in her ear. He licked her ear and nibbled it.

His finger tips slightly went in her laced panties. Chinori held back a moan. "Don't be afraid to moan. Holding it back just turns me on that you're fighting it." Yusuke enter two fingers in her mound, and pushed them in and out.

Chinori arched her back again, a loud moan escaping her lips. "I hope this feels good." Yusuke whispered. He pulled down her laced panties all the way off, but still giving her the finger treatment. Chinori started moaning louder slowly moving her hips closer to his fingers.

Yusuke tug on his boxers. "Take them off," He whispered in her ear. Chinori blushed but did as he asked.

She blushed when she saw him. "Like it?" Yusuke ask, holding his swollen manhood. Chinori closed her legs a little afraid. "Its okay, Chinori, it won't hurt you to bad. Just relax, if it hurts, tug my on my hair, and hold against me hard. Make me feel your pain, even if I bleed." Yusuke separated her legs.

Chinori nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her legs for him. Yusuke held her thighs. "You ready?" Chinori nodded, her fingers already tangled in his hair.

Yusuke slowly entered her, claiming her virginity, and she, claiming his. Chinori cried out in pain and like he said, she pulled on his hair. Yusuke kissed her hard on the lips.

He started pushing in and out of her. Tears ran down her face but she kissed back still pulling on his hair a bit. He caressed her face with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other, still pushing in and out of her.

Soon her pain passed and she started to moan lightly. She played with her hair lightly. He separated from her lips for a moment to pick up her legs, and make her wrap them around his waist, making him go deeper inside him. Chinori moaned louder moving her hips with his. Yusuke grind his hips into hers. "Chinori," he moaned. A loud lustful moan escaped her lips. She started moving faster with him, his name escaping her lips.

"Chinori!" He rammed into her harder and faster.

"Yusuke!" she moaned as she started to cum. Yusuke spilled his seeds into her. She moans his name again and kisses his lips. Yusuke forcefully slid his tongue in her mouth. Chinori smiles her tongue playing with his. Yusuke rubbed her sides up and down. Chinori holds back a moan.

"Ch-chino-ri" Chinori smirks and keeps holding back her moans to tease Yusuke. "Don't tease me! I want to hear you shout my name! Tell it to the world who's giving you this pleasure." Chinori smirked and put her hands over her mouth to stop any moans that she couldn't hold back.

Yusuke ram into harder. Some of the moans got passed her lips, but her hands muffled them. Yusuke grabbed her hands and held them tightly. Chinori bit her lip desperately trying to hold back the moans. "You can't hold them forever." Yusuke stuck one finger in, while he was still ramming her.

Chinori couldn't hold back the moans anymore, "Yusuke!" she screamed in pleasure.

"Louder!"

"Yusuke!!" Chinori screamed again louder then before.

"Chinori! Oh God, Chinori!" Chinori kept screaming his name as loud as she could while moving her hips with his. Yusuke grind his hips harder into hers.

"Yusuke!!!" Chinori screamed louder then ever as she started to cum.

Yusuke came one last time, and fell on top of her, breathing heavily. Chinori kissed him softly panting heavily.

"Enjoyed it?" Chinori blushed and nodded. "We did pretty well for the first time. You did a very good job, Chinori. But sadly, we have to go now, since the movie is over now."

Chinori looked at the screen a little surprised. She smiled innocently and nodded. Yusuke and Chinori put their clothes back on, and went back to the hotel. They slept in the same bed in the boy's hotel room.

Hiei starts to slip his hands under Alica's shirt. Alica placed her hands on Hiei's and looks up at him. Hiei looked down at her curiously. "I don't know, Hiei. Are we ready for this?"

"It's up to you." he replied.

Alica thought about it for a moment. She careless his cheek and nodded her head. "This is my first time, Hiei." Hiei blushed not wanting to admit that it was his first time too. "Is it yours?" Alica asked, slipping her hands under his shirt, and rubbing his abs.

"Hn," Hiei replied with a small groan.

Alica smirked. "I guess it is." Hiei kissed her lips to make her 'shut up'. Alica kissed him back. Hiei's hands started to go up her shirt again. Hiei smirked and started kissing neck.

She groaned when he hit her spot. Hiei smirked and sucked the spot lightly. Her hands went up his shirt, and she rubbed his firm chest. "I want it off." Hiei smirked and took the top off and threw it to the floor. She looked at his firm chest abs, she blushed lightly. Hiei smirked and started to undo her bra. She let him undo her bra, but once it was off, she covered her chest with her hands, and gulp.

Hiei moved her hands and kissed her lips, "They're perfect." he stated with a smirk.

"But they're small."

"So? I like them just the way they are." Hiei stated honestly.

Alica blushed. "Really?" Hiei nodded. "Okay." Hiei smirked and kissed down her neck to her chest.

He started massaging her breast while licking the other one teasingly.

Alica gritted her teeth. "Don't tease me! I hate it when people tease me." Hiei smirked and took her nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it.

Alica nuzzled her face in the crevice of his neck. Alica took off his pants, including his boxers. She looked down at it and blushed. Hiei smirk. She grabbed a hold of his manhood and started to rub his shaft. Hiei groaned loudly and started rubbing her womanhood. Alica moaned in his neck and kissed it. She continued to go up and down his shaft. Hiei moaned her name as he slipped his finger inside her. She bit her lips, resisting moaning. Hiei looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Come on. Moan my name." he said slipping another finger inside her.

"Auu,"

Hiei glared lightly and slipped another finger inside her, "Say it."

"Nuh uh" Alica stick out her tongue, "Nah!" Hiei slipped his fingers out and started teasing her again by only slipping the very tip of 1 finger in and out of her. She bit her lips, and turned her head away. Hiei continued moving his finger REALLY slowly.

"Aah,"

"Say my name, and I'll go faster." Hiei stated with a smirk.

"Hie- Auu" Hiei smirked and went a LITTLE faster.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and moan. "Hiei," she mumbled.

"That's it." he smirked and slipped his fingers back inside her.

"Hiei," She said a little louder. Hiei started to move in fingers around inside her. "Auu, Hiei, More!" Hiei smirked and kissed her neck sucking lightly as he started to move his fingers in and out of her faster each time. Alica started breathing harder. She arched her back so she could get his fingers deeper. Hiei smirked and stopped suddenly. "Auu, what the hell!? Why'd the fuck you stop!?" Hiei chuckled and put his manhood at her opening. "Wait. I want to have some fun first." Hiei looked at her with interest his smirk growing. Alica kissed down his neck. She nipped and bit at his weak spot. Hiei moaned lightly. She continue going down. She licked around his pecks, and her tongue traced his six pack. Then her tongue dipped in his nebula going in and out. Then her face met his man hood. She blew on it, making it swollen, and teasing him. Hiei growled lightly.

"Don't tease me, onna." Hiei threatened.

Alica chuckled. Her tongue licked the tip of his manhood, circling around it. "Say my name." She licked up his shaft very slowly, like she's licking ice cream.

Hiei growled, again this time glaring at her, "Onna." he threatened again.

"My real name; Alica," She took the tip of cock and suck on it lightly and slowly.

Hiei moaned this time, "...A - Alica..." he moaned.

"Louder." She took a little bit more in, but not to much. She sucked just a LITTLE faster.

"Alica!" Hiei moaned louder.

"Bingo." She swallowed his whole cock, and suck on it hard. Her tongue played at the tip of his crock. Hiei moaned louder. His hands went to the back of her head and pushing her down on him. Her mouth went up and down his shaft, while her tongue circled it as she went. Hiei continued moaning her name getting close. She sucked on his shaft harder and much faster. Hiei's fingers tangled tightly in her hair without hurting her though. Hiei continued to moan her name as he finally came in her mouth. Alica drank every drop of his cum.

She licked her lips. "You taste really good, Hiei." She kissed his lips rough. Hiei kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist. He could taste himself on her lips. She parted from his face and looked him in the eyes; Hiei looked back, love filling his eyes. She leaned to his ear and whisper in it, "Take me now," she said to him. Hiei smirked and licked her eyes lob as he started to slide into her. She winced as he slid into her. She had to bite on her bottom lip not to cry out.

Hiei kissed her lips. She kissed him back. He started moving in and out slowly. She whimpered in the kiss. A few tears went down her face, and they turned into gems when they hit the window seal cushions. Blood trickle down her leg. Hiei whipped the tears away and started sucking on her neck lightly again.

"Hiei," she moaned. Hiei smirked and continued moving in and out of her a little faster. "Auu," Hiei bit her neck lightly. Alica tangle her fingers in hair as he bit her, "Mark me. I'm all yours."

Hiei smirked, "You sure?" he asked.

"God, Hiei! I love you!'

Hiei chuckled, "Hn," he said and quickly bit her neck. Alica held onto his shoulders tightly as he bit in her, and pump into her at the same time; two types of pain at once, but it was all worth it. Hiei pulled his fangs out of her neck and licked up the blood. He started to move faster in her.

"Oh, Hiei!" Hiei smirked and started to go faster and harder. "More! I want all of you, Hiei!" Alica bit her fangs in his neck, marking him. Hiei groaned her name and pushed all of himself inside her and started going faster and harder.

"Yes! Yes, Hiei! Right there! Right there!" Hiei smirked and continued moaning her name. Alica flipped Hiei on his back, and ride him. Hiei smirked liking how she took control when she wanted too. Hiei put his hands on her hips, helping her go faster. Hiei was moaning her name now. She rammed her hips in his and grind when he grind her. Hiei moaned her name getting close to his climax. "I'm-I'm almost there! Just a little more, Hiei! A little more!" Hiei smirked and kept going faster and harder.

Alica came. "Auu!"

Hiei came a right after her, "Onna!"

"Hiei!" Oh God, Hiei! I love you so much!" She threw back her head and moan loudly. Hiei smirked and forced her into a kiss. She kissed him back, but forcing her tongue to come through. Hiei ran his tongue over hers. Alica rubbed her tongue against his. She moaned.

Hiei smirked and flipped them over so he was above her again. He didn't break the kiss. "Ahmm," Hiei smirked and pulled away. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He lay her down then got into the bed too.

She rubbed his chest and kissed lips lightly. "That was amazing."

"Hn." Hiei said agreeing as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

Alica yawned, and she snuggled into Hiei closer. "Good night, my love."

"Hn. Night." Hiei said with a small smile.

* * *

Written with Ice Angel; fanfiction ID: 1478233.


	4. Chapter 4 What Next?

_**Chapter 4**_

_**What Next?**_

Chinori blinked and looked around wondering where she was. She looked next to her and saw Yusuke and they were naked! Chinori blushed as she remembered what had happened the night before.

Alica open her eyes a little slightly to see Hiei sleeping in front of her, naked. She slightly blushed, remembering what happened last night. She traced his face with her index finger tip. Hiei opened his eyes and smirked. "Good morning," Alica greeted with a lick on his face. "Meow." Hiei smirked and rolled his eyes.

Chinori sat up and looked down at Yusuke. Yusuke open his eyes to see Chinori looking down at him. "Hey there, baby." He said with a grin on his face. Chinori blinked a blush crossing her cheeks. "Why are you blushing?"

Chinori looked away embarrassed, "Last night...we..." she didn't finish.

Yusuke straddle her on the waist, and move closer to her face where there noses are barely touching. "What about it?" A light moan escaped her lips. Yusuke rubbed her waist up and down. "Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Alica kissed Hiei on the lips, and rubbed his chest. That's one thing she's never going to forget about him; his firm chest.

Chinori moaned quietly and nodded.

Hiei smirked into the kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"We don't wanna repeat last right now, unless you want to. It's your choice." Yusuke said, with a sly grin on his face. Chinori blinks, blushing again. Yusuke smirk. "So you do?" Chinori's blush deepened but she crawled on top of him kissing his lips innocently. Yusuke kissed her back. He slipped two fingers in her mound, and rubbed her breast. Chinori moaned loudly into the kiss.

Alica wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck. Her tongue roamed in his mouth.

"You like the feeling?" Yusuke asked with a sly grin. Chinori moaned again and nodded.

Hiei pulled her on top of him.

Yusuke kissed down her neck, and suck on her spot.

"Again, Hiei?"

Hiei smirked, "If you want."

Chinori moaned louder, arching her back. Yusuke grinned his hips into hers.

"Do you want to be a father of my children? Cause that's the outcome this might be" asked Alica.

Hiei smirked, "You're my mate, and you'd be the mother of my children." Alica flip Hiei over, straddle his waist, and kissed him deeply. Hiei groaned lightly into the kiss.

Chinori moaned loudly as she kissed him. Yusuke grabbed Chinori by the hips, and enter her unexpectedly.

Alica position herself over Hiei's member and enter him, slowly.

Chinori moaned his name loudly.

Hiei groaned and put his hands of her hips and started moving her up and down.

Yusuke teasingly move up and down, in Chinori by going really slow.

"Auu!" Alica moaned in the kiss.

"Yusuke..." Chinori moaned begging.

Hiei smirked and started moving her faster.

Yusuke smirked, and moved a little faster.

"Hiei! This feels so good!" Alica pinched her nipples.

Hiei moaned as he moved her faster and harder on him.

Chinori let out a loud lustful moan.

"Say my name!" Alica said.

"Yusuke! Please!" Chinori begged.

"Alica." Hiei moaned.

Yusuke went in her deeper.

"Louder!" Alica demanded.

"Yusuke!" Chinori moaned.

"Alica" Hiei moaned loudly.

"Perfect, Hiei! Perfect!" Alica suddenly stopped and went to the bathroom door. She looked back at him and smirked, and then she went in.

Hiei glared and followed her.

Yusuke flipped her over so she's on top now. He guided her how to ride him. Chinori practically screamed his name in pleasure.

Alica turned on the facet of the water, but bending down, putting her butt in front of Hiei's face.

Yusuke moved Chinori up and down really fast and hard, and grinded his hips into hers.

Hiei smirked and grabbed her hips. He slowly started to push his member in her ass.

Chinori moaned loudly and started to cum.

"Auu! That hurts." Alica winced, but turn on the shower.

Hiei smirked and started kissing her neck lightly as he continued to go inside her.

Yusuke kissed her on the lips, still ramming into her.

Alica rubbed her chest, but her mound screamed for attention, once again.

Chinori continued to scream Yusuke's name in pleasure as she came.

"I'm coming, Chinori!"

Hiei smirked trailing his hand down her body to her mound. He rubbed her teasingly as he started moving in and out of her ass.

Chinori moaned and kept moving up and down on his member.

"That's right, Chinori! Harder, faster!" Yusuke yelled throwing his head back. Chinori did as he asked still screaming his name.

"I told you, Hiei! I don't like to be teased." She grabbed his hand, and made him push his fingers all the way inside her. Alica threw back her head. "Hiei!" Hiei smirked and licked her ear lob, "But I like to tease." he stated moving his fingers around inside of her really slowly.

Yusuke flipped Chinori over, and kissed her neck. Chinori moaned.

"Auu, I hate you!"

Yusuke spilled his seeds inside Chinori.

"Hn," Hiei licked her ear lob again moving in and out of her ass faster.

Chinori moaned loudly, her fingers tangled in his hair.

Alica slammed Hiei into the shower wall, and enter him.

Yusuke started to move a little slower, teasing her. "Tell me who you love."

Hiei moaned.

Chinori moaned lightly, "Yusuke..." she begged.

Alica moved in him very slow, teasing him. Hiei growled. "Say my name," Alica said.

"Onna," Hiei growled again.

"My real name, Hiei,"

"Alica," Hiei replied.

"Bingo." Alica went faster inside him, but not hard. Hiei moaned quietly.

"That's damn right!" Yusuke firmly kissed her, and went faster inside her.

Chinori moaned loudly into the kiss.

Alica kissed down his neck, and her hands grabbed Hiei's ass, squeezing it. "Nice ass." Alica commented. She slapped it, playfully.

Yusuke fell on top of Chinori, running out of energy.

Hiei smirked and kissed her lips.

Chinori smiled and flipped them over so she was on top again. She started riding him hard and fast.

Alica kissed him back. She grabbed of shampoo and conditioner, and washed both of their hair.

Yusuke smirked at Chinori's actions, none the less; he grabbed her by the hips, and moved her up and down.

Hiei started to wash her body.

Chinori arched her back moaning as she went faster.

Alica grabbed the body wash and washed his body. Hiei smirked and kissed her lips hungrily.

Yusuke grind his hips into hers.

Chinori threw her head back, "Yusuke!" she moaned loudly.

Alica licked his lips, not granting access. Hiei growled lightly but opened his mouth. She licked his tongue, teasingly.

Chinori started riding Yusuke faster and harder as she started to cum.

Hiei slipped his fingers into her mound.

"Right there, Chinori! Right there!' Yusuke yelled.

Alica threw back her head and screamed his name, "Hiei! Oh my God, Hiei!"

Chinori moaned and kept going exactly as he wanted.

Hiei smirked and sucked on her neck lightly as he slid his fingers in and out of her.

Yusuke kept grinding his hips into hers, and kissing her neck, but breathing heavily.

"Faster, Hiei!"

Chinori continued to scream his name as she started to cum again.

Hiei smirked and started moving his fingers faster.

Yusuke flipped her to her stomach, held her arms to her back, and enter her in the ass.

Alica cued at Hiei. "Auu, auu, auu!"

Chinori screamed his name in pain and pleasure.

Hiei stopped and bit her neck lightly.

Yusuke enter two fingers in her mound, and went in and out, like the way he was doing to her ass.

"Auu!" Alica yelled. Alica bit his neck back lightly. Hiei bit her neck a little harder. She whimper, but bit into his harder. Hiei slowly slid his fingers in and out of her.

Chinori screamed his name in pleasure as she started to move her hips against his. "Ch-ch-nori!" Yusuke yell, loudly. Chinori smiled and started moving against him faster making him go deeper, "Yusuke!" she screamed lovingly. "I love you, Chinori!"

"Oh, Hiei!" A tear drop came out of her eye. The tear turned into a gem once it hit the floor of the shower. Alica's knees started to shake. Hiei slid his finger out of her and picked her up by her legs. He slid his member inside of her. "Auu!"

"Yusuke! I love you!" Chinori screamed lovingly.

"Oh God! I love you so much I wish I could fuck you forever!" Yusuke went into her faster. Chinori screamed his name moving against him as fast as she could as she came. Cum ran down her leg, but she continued to move with him.

Hiei kissed Alica's neck as he bounced her on top of him. "Auu, auu, aaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Yusuke stuck in another finger in her, and went faster in her ass.

"Scream my name, Alica!" Hiei demanded moving her faster on him.

Chinori screamed his name louder then ever moving as fast as she could go.

"Auu! Hie- Auu. It-it so hard!"

"Ch-chinori!"

Hiei licked her neck lightly, "Scream my name, Alica!" Hiei demanded again.

Chinori kept moaning, and cum again.

"I can't," Alica yelled.

"Scream it!" Hiei yelled.

Yusuke came again inside her. "Yusuke!!" Chinori screamed in pleasure

"Auu! Hi-hi-e-i!"

Hiei smirked, "That's my girl," he said moving her on him faster then ever.

Yusuke pinched her breast, and kiss her neck. Chinori moaned, panting heavily.

"Oh God, Hiei!" Hiei smirked and kept going sliding a finger into her ass. "Meow!" Alica purred.

Yusuke felt her nice ass, and slapped it. Chinori moaned louder.

Hiei smirked and started moving his fingers faster still moving in and out of her mound. "Auu!" Alica licked his lips. Hiei kissed back getting close to his climax. "Oh, God! We're going to have a litter!" Alica yelled. She tangled her fingers in his hair. She kissed him back afterwards. Hiei smirked and moved faster. "How many do you want?" Alica asked.

"Chinori!" Yusuke felled on top of her, beat up. He was breathing hard. Chinori kissed him on the cheek still panting heavily. "Th-at was fun. Le-ts just lay down fo-r a-a-a few minutes, and then get dressed." Yusuke said. Chinori giggled and rolled him off of her.

"Doesn't matter," Hiei answers with a smirk.

Yusuke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Would seven do?" Alica ask. Hiei chuckled. "Because, that's how many we probably would have." Hiei chuckled and kissed her lips lightly. Alica kissed him back. She traced his chest with her finger tip. Hiei groaned lightly.

Chinori smiled and snuggled up against him. "I love you Chinori," Yusuke whispered in her ear, and nibble it after.

"I love you too...Yusuke." Chinori replied innocently.

"Hiei," she moaned slightly for a moment, and went back to the kiss. Hiei smirked and kissed.

Yusuke rubbed Chinori's back, looking her in eyes with loving eyes. Chinori smiled and looked into his. "How can I ever live without you?" Yusuke asked. He pecked her on the lips. Chinori blushed a smile crosses her face.

Alica's tongue grazed Hiei's teeth. "Mhhmm," Hiei rubbed her side gently.

Yusuke placed his forehead against Chinori's. "You know what; you have the most beautiful eyes.

Chinori blushed, "Thank you."

"There's no reason to blush." Yusuke said. Chinori smiled shyly.

Alica pushed against Hiei hard. Hiei groaned loudly. She grinned her hips into his member, and bounced against him, her breast jumping in front of his face. Hiei moaned loudly and slid himself inside her again. "Auu!"

"Onna," Hiei moaned.

Yusuke kissed Chinori again. He massaged her breast. Chinori moaned into the kiss.

"My name, Hiei!" Alica threw back her head and scream.

Hiei smirked, "Alica!" he moaned loudly.

Yusuke got on top of her again. He slipped a finger in her.

Chinori moaned, "Yusuke!"

"Who's giving you these feelings?" Alica kissed Hiei's neck.

"You," Hiei moaned.

Yusuke went down to her breast. He popped a nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it lightly. Chinori moaned louder, "Yusuke!!" Yusuke massaged her sides.

Raji and Metaru looked at each other from outside Yusuke and Chinori's door. They chuckled lightly.

Chinori moaned louder.

"Better be!" Alica suddenly jumped off of Hiei, turn off the shower and went to get a towel. Hiei glared lightly and followed her wrapping a towel around his waist. Alica lay down on the bed. She propped her head on her hand. She had her leg over the other, and it was sticking up. She threw the towel to the floor. Hiei smirked and walk up to her, his towel still around his waist.

Yusuke went back up to her neck and sucked on it lightly. He put in another finger inside her. He moved his two fingers very slowly, teasing her. Chinori moaned, "Yusuke...Don't tease me..." she begged arching her back.

"Why do you have that ridiculous thing around you still? I like it better off." Alica said. Hiei smirked but didn't remove it.

"Scream my name out to the world." Yusuke demanded.

"Yusuke!" Chinori moaned.

"Come on, Hiei, you know you want me. I can see it through the towel," Alica said looking at the bulge under the towel.

"Louder!" Yusuke yelled. "Chinori,"

Hiei smirks, "Maybe I do." he says climbing on top of her without removing the towel.

Yusuke rubbed her ass. "Yusuke!!" Chinori screamed in pleasure.

"Oh, is that so? Do I have to take it off?" Alica said, placing one hand on his waist, and the one going up his thigh. Hiei smirked and started kissing her neck.

"Perfect!" Yusuke stuck in another finger and went faster. "Yusuke!!!" Chinori screamed even louder moving her hips up to make his fingers go deeper.

Alica moved her head to the side, giving him more access. Hiei started sucking on her neck his hand going down to her breasts. Her hand sliding up more to his member. She rubbed it slightly. Hiei moaned her name.

Yusuke removed his fingers and enter her again.

Alica pulled it, making it jump. "Are you going to take it off?" Hiei smirked and removed the towel.

Chinori screamed his name in pleasure. She instantly started moving her hips up and down.

"Happy?" Hiei asked. Alica looked at his member, licked her lips, and lick his lips.

"Meow," She rubbed it up and down. Hiei groaned loudly. His hand trailed down to her mound. Her other hand rubbed his chest. Her finger teasingly touched the tip, making it bob.

"You know what you're doing now, I see." Yusuke smirk. Chinori stuck out her tongue. Yusuke bit on her tongue, lightly. Chinori grinned her hips against his, Yusuke groaned in his throat. Chinori smiled and flipped them over. She started ridding him hard.

Hiei growled, "Alica." he threatened.

"What?" Alica asked with a smirk on her face. Still circling his tip with the tip of her finger. Hiei growled louder. "What are you going to do about it?" Alica whispered in his ear.

Yusuke grabbed her by the hips and move her up and down. "God, you're so going to be the mother of my children." Chinori smiled a loud lustful moan escaping her lips. "Chinori!" Chinori starts moving faster on him. Her hand going down between her legs to Yusuke's member. She took it in her hand and started rubbing it hard and fast as she continues to move up and down. Yusuke shook his head to the side, moaning like crazy. "I'm surprise no one haven't come to check up on us." Yusuke moan.

Chinori giggled as she moaned. "I can tell you love to moan," Yusuke said with a smirk and moaned. Chinori blushed biting her lip to hold back a moan. "It's okay, Chinori. I like it when you moan my name." Yusuke said, nibbling on her neck. Chinori kept trying to hold back a moan, but couldn't. A loud lustful moan escaped her lips. "That's my baby girl." Yusuke said kissing her lips. Chinori kissed back hungry. A make out section went on with Chinori and Yusuke.

Chinori pushed her body against his. Yusuke grind his hips into hers. Chinori moaned his name loudly. Yusuke flipped her and rammed her. Chinori screamed his name in pleasure. Yusuke threw his head back. Chinori arched her back screaming his name as she started to cum again.

Yusuke got on his knees, and made Chinori wrap her legs around his waist. Chinori screamed his name loving the new position. Yusuke laid his head in her neck, licking it. He bounced Chinori on him. Chinori moved her neck to the side still screaming his name.

"Chinori!" Yusuke finally found her g-spot. Chinori arched her back screaming his name so loud the entire building could probably hear. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers getting tangled in his hair. Yusuke screamed her name as loud as he could, too.

He went faster and harder on g-spot. Chinori kept screaming his name as she came. Yusuke came along with her. Chinori screamed his name once more panting heavily. Yusuke slowed down a little, getting tired. Chinori lay on his chest breathing heavily. "I think we're done, this time. Let's get dressed." Yusuke said, getting out of her. Chinori whimpered. "Come on babe, we'll do this another time." Chinori finally gave in and stood up.

Hiei smirked and decided to try something new. He tightened his hand to a fist and slide it inside. Alica's eyes went wide. "Auu," Hiei smirked and kissed her lips. "Oh, god, Hiei! What's this move?"

"Fisting," Hiei replied sucking on her neck teasingly.

Kurama and Kuwabara were outside of Alica's door. They could here all sorts of moans. Kurama chuckled, and Kuwabara laughed.

"Fisting?" Alica moaned. "It hurts a little," Alica moan.

"You'll get used to it." Hiei stated.

Alica breathed heavily. "I-I hope so." Alica squinted eyes. Suddenly, she changed into her neko form. Her tail wrapped around Hiei's waist, and her ears popped up. "Someone discovered us."

Hiei shrugged, "I don't care," he stated.

"Really?"

"Really," Hiei replied kissing her neck.

"Oh, Hiei, I'm so glad you're my mate." Alica wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck. "I love you so much." Alica cried in his shoulder out of happiness. Hiei kissed her lightly. Alica kissed him back, but before she could reach his lips, she fell off the bed, bringing him down with her, including the sheets. Hiei landed on the ground first, Alica landing on top of him.

Alica put her head on Hiei's chest. She rubbed his chest with her hand. She licked his cheek. "Our children sure going to be mixed up," Alica chuckled. Hiei chuckled. "What's so funny about it?" Alica asked with a kitty grin. Hiei couldn't help but chuckle at the look. Alica heard laughing out the door when she mentioned her and Hiei having children.

Hiei glared at the door, "Kuwabara..." he said barely above a whisper.

Alica gritted her teeth. "Baka,"

Hiei sighed, "Wait here." he said standing up and covering her with the blanket. Alica smirked and cross her arms under the blanket. Hiei grabbed the towel off the floor and wrapped it around his waist as he quietly walked over to the door. He opened it suddenly to see a shocked Kurama and Kuwabara who was cracking up.

"Uh, they're in trouble." Alica smirked kitty like. Hiei glared angrily and grabbed Kuwabara by his shirt collar and pulled him to look him in the eyes.

"Find something funny?" he asked his voice deadly. Alica blinked at the site. Kuwabara looked scared to death and shook his head repeatedly.

Hiei held him there for a few more minutes before pushing him away making Kuwabara fall on his butt. Alica's ears twitch and she giggle. Hiei glared at Kurama then slammed the door a proud smirk on his face.

Alica smiled at him. She got up from the bed, and walk to him. "So, you got them good, I see?" Alica said, battling her long eyelashes. She traced her index finger down his chest.

Hiei smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away, "Come on; get dressed."

"Aww, already?" Alica giggle. Hiei nodded a little disappointedly.

* * *

Written with Ice Angel; fanfiction ID: 1478233. 


End file.
